Hero
by E. Limberg
Summary: Set after Some Buried Bones. Mac comforts Stella after the memories of Frankie are brought back when she talks to Ava Brandt. Caring for her makes him realize how he feels about her. MS.


**Hero**

"_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight?"_

Stella looks up when someone knocks on her door. "Hi, Mac. Need something?"

"No. I heard about your shoplifter, what she went through with her husband," he sits down across from her.

"I feel bad for her; she was just trying to make a life for herself, get away from what he did. And somehow she ends up as a professional shoplifter."

"Does that… bother you?" Mac asks cautiously.

"Of course it does! That's just not fair; it's hard to keep going after… something like that, and all she was doing was trying to be strong and move on," she tries to block out her own memories of that terrible night.

"I didn't exactly mean it like that. How are you coping with the nightmares brought back after a case like this?"

"Personally or how do I try to help these women?"

"Personally," Mac watches the sadness wash over her.

"I always feel guilty during these cases; compared to some other women, I was very fortunate. Giving them my card, in case they need help or just want to talk, sometimes helps. By myself at home, I'm still scared he'll come after me, even though he's dead. I can't do anything to stop it; eventually the fear fades away." Stella refuses to look him in the eye, ashamed of herself when she hadn't done anything wrong at all.

They sit in silence, neither knowing what to say at the moment. Finally, she turns the conversation from herself. "I heard about Reed. How is he doing?"

"He's alright, still a little shaken, but he'll be fine. I… he asked me where Claire was buried. When I told him she was… was never found, he hugged me," he contorts his face, confused.

"You just need to loosen up a bit, Mac. Thanks for checking up on me; I think it's time to head home."

"See you tomorrow. Don't be afraid to call if you need anything, Stel."

"_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh, oh, please tell me this_

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight"_

Glancing around the room again from her position on the bed, Stella shivers nervously. Frankie lurks in all the shadowed areas, waiting for her to let down her guard before attacking. She is determined not to fall asleep tonight though, not to let him control her once again.

_Why won't you just leave me alone? _she wraps her arms protectively around her legs, pulling them to her chest. Lying next to her on the bed is her gun.

_I can't leave you alone, Stella. You murdered me and should pay for it, _Stella hears Frankie's voice answer in her head.

_I had no other choice; you would have killed me._ Afraid to move around her apartment, she sits still, barely moving an inch except for her eyes that searched the room over and over for him.

There is a soft knock on her door, causing her to jump. Stella is unsure whether she should answer it or not. While she contemplates her options, the visitor knocks again, this time a little louder.

Finally, she gets up, heading cautiously to the front door, gun in hand.

Whoever it is has a key, and they decide to use it upon getting no answer. Slowly the doorknob turns, and the door opens. Stella points her gun, ready to fire.

"Whoa, Stel. Put it away; it's just me," Mac holds up his hands defensively.

"Sorry. I just… I thought it was him coming to get me again."

He takes her gun and puts it on the table, "No one is going to hurt you. You have no reason to be afraid."

"Everywhere I look I still see him hiding in the shadows, waiting to kill me," she feels her heart rate return to normal in her chest. "I just want this to end."

"Why don't we go sit down?" he leads her to the couch. "Do you need anything?"

"Water. And someone to keep me safe."

"I can do both," Mac returns with a glass of water and sits beside her. He hugs her tightly to him when she finishes her drink. "It's alright."

"_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away"_

The woman in front of him was always so strong, yet at the moment she seemed anything but. She had her face buried in his shoulder, crying, hands clinging to him tightly. His arms are around her back, holding her protectively to him. Soft, brown curls tickle his cheek, but he doesn't care. They sit like that for a long time, comforting each other.

Finally, Stella stops shaking, but he doesn't let her go. She pulls her head back slightly. "You can let me go now."

"Sorry," Mac takes his hands from her.

She notices a wet spot on his shirt, "I'm sorry I - "

"Don't worry about it. I did the same thing to many of your shirts after… after Claire passed away."

"You don't have to stay here with me if you have plans."

"I want to be here with you. You need someone to help you through this."

"I'm fine," she argues.

"No, you're not, Stella," Mac touches her arm. "You had your gun out when I knocked on the door. You're definitely not okay."

She looks down, knowing he is correct. "How come I can't forget it?"

"I don't know. For some reason our minds force us to remember the bad but forget the good. You should get some rest; go to bed. I'll be right here if you need anything," he assures.

Stella goes to get dressed for bed, not as scared as before. "Mac?" she comes back out.

"Yes?"

"This is kind of awkward, but can you… can you… sit in the bedroom with me, at least until I fall asleep?"

"Sure," he stands and follows her.

She slides under the covers, and he sits on the other side of the bed. "Good night, Mac."

"Good night, Stel," Mac watches her fall asleep, closing his eyes soon after.

"_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie, would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care, you're hear tonight"_

Mac wakes up at six, a blanket covering him. Stella must've woken up and found him laying there in the middle of the night. He looks over at where she was laying, peacefully still dreaming.

Quietly, he gets out of the bed and heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her. Observing her pantry and fridge, he finds nothing. Glancing at a clock, Mac discovers he has time to run to the bakery down the street to get some food before she wakes up. Turning on the coffee maker, he leaves the apartment.

**Hero**

Stella hits her alarm clock, turning the horrid beeping sound off. She rolls out of bed, yawning. Remembering Mac, she turns back around; he's not there. _Maybe he woke up and moved to the couch or got called in on a case._

Searching her whole apartment, she doesn't find Mac. In the kitchen though, he left a note: _Went home to shower. See you at work. Mac. P.S. - enjoy breakfast._ Beside it is a paper bag containing three doughnuts.

Smiling, she takes a bite of the cream-filled one. Stella pours herself a cup of coffee before sitting down at her table to look at the newspaper.

Even though she knows she shouldn't, she eats a second doughnut, saving the last one for Mac. Quickly she showers and gets dressed, not even thinking about Frankie once.

**Hero**

Mac dresses, thinking about Stella. _I hope she gets through this okay. She didn't deserve what Frankie did to her last year._

He heads back to his car, managing not to get stuck in traffic on his way to work at all. With fifteen minutes before everyone else was to arrive, he pours himself coffee and heads to his office.

"_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away"_

Without knocking, Stella enters his office. "Morning, Mac."

"I take it you slept well."

"Yes. Thank you for keeping me company last night," she puts the bag on his desk.

"It was the least I could do after what you've done for me over the past five years. What's that?" Mac points to the bag.

"Did you really think I'd eat three doughnuts?"

"No. I just got you a variety to choose from; I didn't know what kind you liked."

"There's one left in there for you. Thanks for feeding me this morning."

"Don't you like fruit-filled?" he takes a bite.

"They're okay. Did you get Claire breakfast everyday?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering what you did for her when you were married if you're nice enough to get a friend doughnuts," Stella shrugs, sitting down on the couch.

"Sometimes I'd cook for her or run out and get fresh bagels or doughnuts. Most days I was called in and couldn't do anything."

She looks at him sympathetically. "You did what you could while she was with you."

"It never felt like I was helping her, making my best effort," Mac sadly looks out at the sky line.

"Claire knew you were doing the best you could," she assures. "If it eases your guilt at all, you helped me a lot last night. That's the first night after a case like that I've gotten a good nights' sleep."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asks suddenly.

"Like a date?"

"Yes," he answers. "I understand if you don't want to."

"Yeah, it's fine. Pick me up at seven?"

"_Oh, I just wanna hold you_

_I just want to hold you, oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care, you're here tonight"_

Stella paces her apartment nervously, stopping to check herself in the mirror every time she goes by it. After what seems like hours, she hears a knock on her door and answers it.

Mac smiles, "You look… amazing."

"Thanks," she laughs as he kisses her hand.

"Are you okay with this? It's not too soon, is it?"

"It's fine, Mac. I'll let you know if I'm not ready."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Ready?"

Stella takes his arm, "Yeah."

**Hero**

"I-I love you, Stel," Mac confesses. "I want to be with you, to marry you, have kids with you."

"It's a little too soon for the marriage and kids part. We can start with the first one," Stella smirks.

"I want to be the one to care for you, the one you tell everything to, to love you with all my heart. All I want in return is for you to love me back."

"I do, Mac. I love you. And you can do all those things."

"Everyone needs someone to protect them, help them, to be their strength. Everyone needs a hero. Stella, can I be your hero?" he takes her hand in his.

"You already are my hero. And you can continue to be as long as you promise not to dress up in costume."

"Darn," he fakes disappointment. "You sure? I've got a Superman costume."

"I'm positive."

"That's good. The costume's from when I was ten." They laugh.

"_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_Oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away"_

"Can you stay with me for awhile?" Stella asks, opening her apartment door.

"Sure," Mac follows her inside. "I'll start some coffee."

"It's just… when you're not around, I feel weak and vulnerable."

"No one can get through your strength unless you let them. I'm probably one of the few you've let in."

"The only one," she corrects.

He watches her change emotions many times, from sadness to anger to confusion. "And I'll always be someone you can trust, no matter what," he pours two cups of coffee.

"I know that," she takes a sip of the hot liquid. "Thanks for always being here for me."

"We take care of each other, Stel, as you've told me," he leans against the counter next to her. When he finishes his drink, Mac asks, "Do you need me to stay here to tuck you in? I'd be happy to…"

"Yeah. Give me a second to change," Stella heads to the bedroom. After a few minutes, she tells him she's dressed. "You know, you can stay here again if you want."

He nods, "I will if you want me to."

She seems to contemplate it, wanting protection but also for Mac to be comfortable. "Very tempting to make you stay over again, but you can go home. I think I'll be okay by myself."

"If you're sure, I'll go home. And if you need me at all, just call my cell phone."

"I know, I know."

"Can I kiss you good night?" Mac pulls the covers over her. She looks unsure. "On the cheek?"

"Okay."

"Good night, Stel. Sweet dreams," he kisses her cheek gently. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I won't," she smiles. "Καλή νύχτα, ο ήρωάς μου. Σας αγαπώ."

"Can you repeat that please? In English, if you don't mind."

"Good night, my hero. I love you."

"Oh. I thought you said something bad."

Stella shakes her head. "I thought you were leaving."

"I was, until you interrupted me," he touches her cheek. "Was that Greek?"

"Yeah. I spent my years at the orphanage learning it for no particular reason. It hasn't been much use here except I can say whatever I want, and none of you understand what I'm saying."

"I should get going, unless you want me to stay."

"Go, Mac. I love you."

"I love you too," Mac kisses her cheek again. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't get caught up in saving the world on your way home. Even heroes need rest."

"_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero"_

**A/N: So after I finished the reading test this morning (I have state testing this week), I just sat there for an hour and stared at the wall. I don't know if we're allowed to read or something when we finish, but no one else was, plus I didn't want to make noise by getting in my bookbag. Those things are so easy and stupid. Tomorrow's the writing part. Hopefully the topics are half way decent. Anyway, our school makes a magazine type thing with short stories, poems, art work, and similar stuff in it. Actually, the creative writing class my mom thinks I should take judges the entries for it. So I was thinking of entering one of my stories, but then I realized 1) they'd be completely clueless as to what I'm talking about if they don't watch the show and 2) my stories, even just one chapter ones, are too long. Although, if the teacher in charge, who just happens to be my English teacher that hates me for whatever reason, has a say at all in it, my story would never get published. And I still have to do my poetry analysis presentation, so I'm dreading Wednesday. I'm still not done yet; I have to do my intro and conclustion, make sure I still know my poem, and type my essay for it. Hm... nothing much else. First chapter of next story should be posted this weekend, but I still have eight more chapters to type and my brother only has one soccer game left (that's normally when I do my typing because it's only my other brother and I at home). Plus, I'm having difficulty coming up with all these ways for Mac to comfort Stella in Superman. I know how it'll end though, so if I get stuck I can go and write the end first. Please review.**


End file.
